Changes in the Sky
by cinnamon bun freak
Summary: What if in Breaking Dawn, the Cullens weren't able to avoid the fight and Bella, thinking they were going to die, sends Jacob and Renesmee away? But they survive, and now, 4 years later, the Cullens finally find Renesmee, who doesn't remember them at all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She looked at herself in the mirror from all angles, with an approving look in her brown eyes. Her curly and long hair falling down upon a purple t-shirt, matched with a pair of black jeans. Looking good for a first day in high school, she thought. Impatient, she looked at the clock, and despite the fact that it was still early, she yelled:

- Jake, I'm ready!

- Be right there, sweetheart!

Standing next to the front door, her mind flied over the conversation she had yesterday with her sort of uncle, but not really one. She didn't remember a thing about her parents, or why they left home 4 years ago and went to Florida, and now just moved in to Port Angeles. He said that he missed the clouds and the rain, and she sort of nonsensely understood him, but believed it was another reason. Therefore, she joined all the courage she had, and confront him at dinner.

-Jacob, what happened to my parents and why are we here?

-Nessie, dear, I really rather not to talk about it.– he said, avoiding her question.

-I need to know. Please, just a short story, but I need to know something about my past.– she demanded, staring at him deeply, so he couldn't evade her anymore. He'd been doing it for all her life. So, he started to speak.

-Well… I understand, and I'll do my best, but that's not too much. Your parents had an accident, a huge one. They both died a long time ago, and I took care of you. We used to live in Forks, and I don't have enough strength to go back there and face the past. However, here is the nearest I can be, feeling more like home, but not overwhelmed by it. Your mother was my best friend, Renesmee, so it was, and still is, too hard for me to know that she isn't out there anymore, with her catastrophic bad luck and her two left feet. Your father was a great person, and though we had our differences, in many ways I felt him as a brother. I lost a part of me in that accident, my child, and if I say anything else, I won't be able to keep myself from crying.- he said at last, painted in his face the saddest smile she'd ever seen.

The pain that she saw in his warm eyes stopped her from asking any further. That was all she needed to know (at least for now), and she loved him too much to hurt him that way. She jumped surprised when she heard Jacob's car. She ran to it, opened the door, sit in the back seat, and slap it away.

-Quick, quick, I don't want to be late!

-Calm down, dear, we'll be there in 5 minutes or so.- he said, his eyes shining at her excitement.

And he was right, as usual. They arrived fifteen minutes earlier than they should, and when she was about to leave the car, he stopped her, and gave her a massive hug.

-Good luck, Ness. And careful with the vampires.-He said, kidding her the same way as he did every time he left her alone.

-Vampires don't exist, Jake! And even if they did, the wouldn't go out in the morning, even if it's as cloudy as now.- She laughed, and joyfully went out of the car.

-And how do you know that? Have you meet any and didn't tell it to me?

-I never met a non-existing creature, don't worry. Everything's still in its right place in my head. What about you?

-Oh, I met a few. Beautiful people, but they stink.- he grinned at her, playfully.

-Stop it, Jake! I'm going to be late. Wish me good luck. Bye!- she laughed once again, and ran towards the school backyard. Living with Jacob was so easy, almost like breathing.

When she came in, she looked around and saw many groups of people talking to each other. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't have time to make that decision, since a red haired girl approached to her and introduce herself.

-Hi, my name is Elizabeth, but I rather to be called Beth. I'm new in here, and I was wondering if you were too. You look kind of lost.- She said, her hazel green eyes looking at her, confident. She had a white and bright smile, and was somehow beautiful. Ness laughed at her so-correct guessing.

-You guessed right , Beth. I'm Vanessa, but you can call me Ness. Nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too. Hey, do you know those girls? They're staring at you since you entered the place. It's really weird.

She looked where Beth was pointing, and saw them. They were two girls, and they were outstanding gorgeous. They weren't so alike, but had lots in common. Pale-white skin, red lips, golden eyes, and amazing bodies. They looked like if they just arrived from a photo-shoot session. Nevertheless, the most amazing thing was that her new friend was right, they were looking at her.

She suddenly remembered the need to breathe, and that scent punched her in the face. It was so familiar, but yet strange.

Who were they, and why were they so interested in her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

She's lost in her own world, as usual, just avoiding the world. Rosalie thought, half-irritated, half-comprehensive. She missed her too.

Bella's thoughts divagated between her lost daughter, her husband, and useless tries of not to think about her child. Since she was gone, she felt like if a link was missing in her forever-stopped heart. Moreover, it didn't make it any easier that her best friend was gone too. Having Edward by her side was the only thing that made her able to go through these years. They went from city to city, but they reached the point in were they found out that staying in places where they couldn't go out until the twilight arrived, wasn't actually helping. Her heart wasn't ready yet to move back to Forks, so they were to a near town and started all over again as students of high school. She sighed. She hated high school. Nevertheless, the younger they pretended to be, the longer they could stay in a place. In addition, she really didn't have the strength to give up on hope and go to the university. Not yet.

She was so concentrated in these thoughts, that when Rosalie spoke to her, she almost jumped.

-Bella, can you smell that?- anxiety was written in her charming eyes.

She took a deep breath, and felt like if her heart was able to beat again. How in the world could she ever confuse that scent? Now that she new it, she could distinguish that rushed heartbeat among all the others. There was no possible confusion, no other explanation. Her child, her lovely Renesmee was back, and just a few steps away from her. If she could ever cry, she definitely would.

-Oh God, it's her.- she moaned, keeping herself from running towards her and embrace her strong enough to kill any human. Nevertheless, she wasn't a human, or at least, not completely. She was her daughter, half-human, and half-vampire. And the prettiest and smartest child in the whole world.- What should we do?

-Why don't we just… go there and say Hi? It wouldn't hurt anyone.- Rosalie saw his tormented expression, and added- Well, ok, we should probably ask Edward first, shouldn't we?

-Yes, we should, go and get him. I'll wait here. I can't, and never will get her out of my sight. Not again, never again.

Rosalie ran to find her brother, who was reading a book, sitting in the floor like 50 meters away. Slow down, she thought. Keep it human.

She yelled at him in her thoughts, then he reacted, and understood the situation. His eyes shone like if Rose just gave him the most beautiful present ever. And actually, she did.

The few seconds they were away, she looked at her daughter, and her heart danced as she seemed so happy. She had friends. She was normal, more normal than herself could ever be. Should she go to talk to her? Should she take away all that sanity in her life?

They ran again to where Bella was standing, staring at Ness. She threw her arms around Edward's neck, and muttered words that only him and Rose were able to hear.

-Oh Edward, what should we do? Should we speak to her? Tell her who we are? Would it be right to force her to spend her life with a bunch of vampires she probably doesn't even remember?

He stared at her with narrowed eyes, and took his time to answer. In that meantime, she heard Nessie's voice.

Oh god, her soprano voice is even more beautiful than what I remembered, Bella thought. Her body tensed, trying not to run towards her and not to break anything. Edward had a thoughtful look in his eyes, but he was still not answering. Why the hell ain't I the one with the mind-reading thing? She thought frustrated.

-I won't make the same kind of mistake twice.- he said almost for himself, and then answered her question.- We can't just make a step aside. She's our family, and even if she doesn't remember, she must be confused, I can read in her mind that Jacob didn't tell her a word. I don't know what that dog was thinking, just wait till she's 40 and looking like a 18 year old girl to tell her the truth?- his voice was full with anger. He waited a while, calmed down, and then spoke again.- Well, this probably ain't easy for him. He just wants her to have a normal life as long as possible. But we need her, and she needs a real father and a real mother too. However, it's best to make it slow… in the meanwhile, I guess we can just go there and say hi. As Rose said, it can't hurt anyone.- he said, smirking at the fair-haired girl.

Bella's face was illuminated at this expectative. She will have one of the reasons of her existence back in her life… Well, if you consider life a period of time between getting born and dying, that wouldn't be the right word, since she wouldn't ever die, but there weren't many better words around. And knowing that her daughter had the same fate, was her pride and joy.

So, decided, she walked quickly but in a normal speed towards her child, followed by her sister and the love of her existence. She tried to hide the loving expression from her face, and remembered how bad she was as a liar. Anyway, she did her best, and smiled, gazing her while she said:

-Hi, I'm Bella. So you both are new? It's a real pleasure to meet you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

-No, I've never met them… I don't know why they are looking at me that way.

-Well, Ness, actually, everybody is looking at you. Between you and them, you steal all the attention from we poor normal girls.- She laughed gently, and Nessie joined her. She really was charismatic.

-Look… now they are with another boy.- Why do they look so familiar to me?- Seems to be the dark-haired one boyfriend.

-Oh, no wonder why… beauties only hang out with beauties. Wow, they're coming here. Why would that be?

-I don't know… Maybe they're new too and want some company or something.

They were walking straight to them. They are so graceful…It reminds me when Jacob laughed at me for how I walk. "Are you walking or dancing?". They are just like that.

-Hi, I'm Bella. So you both are new?- Nessie noticed an strange look in her eyes, like if she were trying too hard not to show something.- It's a real pleasure to meet you! I introduce you to Edward my hus… boyfriend, and Rosalie, his sister.

-Oh… Hello. I'm Vanessa, and she's Elizabeth. You can call us Ness and Beth. So you're new here too?

-We just moved in here from California.- said the blonde-haired one, staring at Ness as if there was no other person in the world.

-Yeah, we… Wanted a smaller place.- added the guy, holding Bella in his arms.

-I get that. I just moved in from Los Angeles, I hate the crowded places.- agreed Beth, and to end up her phrase, the bell ringed.

-We'll see you at lunchtime. Want to take a seat with us? We'll save a spot for you.- Suddenly asked the first girl.

-Oh, well, yeah… That sounds cool. See you later, Bella, Edward, Rosalie.

They vanished away as if the demon itself was chasing them. She felt so weird when they were around, like if something fitted. It frightened her a bit.

-Ok, that was awkward. They are strange. Did you hear the bells in their voices? It sounded similar to yours.

-I didn't notice that… You really want to meet them at lunch?

-Yes, why not… We've got to go to Mathematics now, or the teacher will freak out.

-Yeah, sure…

Renesmee was still gone astray in her thoughts when they get to the class. It was something in that look, something in those golden eyes she'd never seen, that made her feel at home. She felt like if she loved them, always had and always will. But it was too much of a coincidence to find three soul mates in one day, so there was necessarily something strange about those guys. She suddenly remembered the nightmare she had a few months ago, in which she was in a wolf's back, running away from death and despair. She woke up with Jacob by his side, taking her hand.

-Renesmee, there's something you need to know now that you are going to start high school and stop being home-schooled. You should never touch anyone with your hands.

-But…-She was still confused, and doubting about this being another dream.- why?

-Because you share your thoughts every time you do. I just saw your whole dream about the wolf running, just by taking your hand. Promise me you'll never do this. People will panic if you do, they don't get this cool gifts as a good thing. They will judge you. You'll end up hurt, and alone.

-You… you have to be kidding me.

-No, I'm not. Take my hand.- she did, and he had an absent look until he released her.- You were just thinking about that wolf in your dream. You were thinking it was too real, and that you loved him, and if it ever existed. Am I right?

-Yes, you are.- She nodded her head, terrified.

-Well, that wolf was your dog when you were little.

-And what happened to him?

-He ran away when your parents died.- answered Jacob, with an odd smile in his face.- So do you promise me this?

-I… guess I do. It's there... something wrong with me?- Jacob laughed at this question.

-Just like your mother. You have the coolest things ever, and you think there's something wrong you. You're incredible. Now, go back to sleep, honey. Goodbye.

The class went by, and she didn't even notice it. However, she already knew the topic of this one, so it didn't matter, she wasn't bothering. Is not like if she were speaking to anyone. In any case, that's what she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

-Well, at least she knows about her gift.- Edward suddenly muttered in the middle of Chemistry class.- Jacob told her a few months ago. At least he did something the right way.

-But… she didn't know it? How? Isn't it pretty… obvious?- Bella, sitting next to him, looked surprised, if not shocked.

-She was home-schooled. She didn't need to know because she almost didn't speak to anyone apart from Jacob. But he apparently decided to tell her due to a dream she had…- Edward laughed, and tried to make it look like a cough.- He's just hilarious.

-What happened?

-Well, she had a dream about a wolf we all know very well. She required knowing if it existed, so he told her that it was her dog- he was trying so hard not to laugh that he almost couldn't speak.- and that he ran away when we 'died'. He couldn't say something any more accurate.- he remained silence for a few seconds, and then added- Oh, Bella, you are so alike. She thinks there's something wrong with her head. Poor girl, she doesn't know a thing…

-I have this thought going in my mind. How the hell did Jake do to make her forget about her… thirst? I mean, I know she can survive on human's food, but… She liked to bite him so much.- Bella smirked at this memory. That was her favourite part of their relationship.

-I can't tell that… It seems that she doesn't remember it. Maybe she went in shock, or hit her head with a rock, or anything similar when they ran away. On the other hand, maybe she just blocked it.

-Oh, Bells, that would be so like you.- Said Rosalie, sitting behind them. Now that Nessie was back, it was much easier for her to be nice again with her sister-in-law. All these years she couldn't avoid the resentment at her for letting her niece in hand of that reckless Fido dog.

Bella was astonished. Rosalie had been a monster to her since Nessie left. Like if it wasn't difficult enough not to have her daughter, she went through these four years with the sister of her husband like a nuisance. Now, she was being, or trying to be, good with her again. Therefore, Nessie was their bond, and nothing else. That little girl brought more good things than what she could ever imagine.

-Oh, this is just implausible!

-What now, love?

-She is, and not in the vampirish sense of the word-, he made a dramatic pause, and totally caught their attention-… a vegetarian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

-Hey Ness, are you there? You were the whole morning absent.- said Beth during the break, interrupting her thoughts.

-Hum, yes, I'm here. I'm just… hungry I guess.- That wasn't really a lie, she was. But that was definitely not the reason of her absence.

-What do you want to eat?- It was so obvious that Beth was just trying to make her come to earth, that Nessie dedicated her a huge smile.

-A salad, maybe. Or a soy hamburger.

-Salad? Soy?

-Yes, didn't I tell you? I'm a vegetarian.- Said Nessie, ignoring the laughs she was causing in another classroom.

-And why is that so?

-Well… I have a slight memory of eating meat and vomiting a lot after it. Now I can't smell it, it makes me sick. Moreover, I usually pass out when I smell blood.

-You smell blood? Wow dude, you're awkward.- Said Beth, delighted.

-I get that a lot.- Ness grinned at her.- So, where do you live?

-I... I'm in a place that takes care of the needing people.- she stuttered, and suddenly the floor seemed a really interesting thing for her.

-And your family?- Asked Nessie, worried about her new friend. She was so kind, she didn't deserve that.

-I ran away. My… my brother did first.- Beth felt strangely comfortable talking about this with Vanessa, even though it was the first time she told this to anyone, so she decided to tell her the whole story. She breathed deeply, and started the narration. She knew she was an awesome story-teller.- He went out a day, and didn't come back for like a month. When he did, he claimed to be dangerous for us. You cannot imagine how different he looked; he had all this white make-up in the face, and red contacts. In addition, his voice was weird… Beautiful, but not his own. I can't deny that he looked gorgeous, but my parents accuse him of being… Well, gay. He had this abrupt "I-want-to-kill-you" rush, but I step on his way and he stopped. He looked at me, you can't imagine how tortured he was. He apologized, and said he shouldn't stay any longer… Said it was safer for all of us. I tried to convince him of staying, but our parents didn't help, so he decided to leave… He didn't allow me to go with him, he said that he could never allow himself to be alone with me, or with anyone he loved. That night, before he left, I asked him where he was planning to go. He said that he would stay all alone for a while, far away from everybody. And then he would go to a cloudy and cold place. "Bethy, I'm not normal anymore. I'm far from being gay, but I'm definitely not like our parents, or like you. It's a huge risk for you to be with me. Please, don't try to find me, if some day I happen to be ready, I'll found you." He said. I wanted so badly to hug him, but when I approached him, he disappeared. And I never saw him again.- She whipped away the tears from her face. Nessie had the impulse of taking her hand, but she looked at her instead, concerned.

-But, what brought you here?

-Well, Olympic is the cloudiest and coldest place I could think of. It has been over a year since he left, and I thought I might found him in here. I know it is unlikely that I do, but I need to try.

-I am so not letting you stay in that awful place anymore. I will talk with my uncle, he's a great guy, and I'm sure he'll have no problem in having you at home.- Nessie said, decided.- And I'm not taking "no" for an answer.

-You… you'll do that for me? It's not as if I have many, but you are definitely the best friend I've ever had!- she hugged her, her eyes shining. She really hated the place where she was living; the people in there terrified her. This new expectative made her future much brighter.

-This is going to be awesome. We'll be like sisters, I always wanted to have one.- Nessie was excited too.

The bell rang, and they went together to their next class. This high school thing was getting better and better. It was so amazing, that she almost forgot about those guys she met as soon as she arrived. Almost.


End file.
